


Our bodies, possessed by light

by YallHearSumn



Series: RhodeyTony tingz [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Intersex, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Marvel Universe, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallHearSumn/pseuds/YallHearSumn
Summary: Tony goes into heat, and Rhodey is the best mate ever. Ironhusbands.





	Our bodies, possessed by light

**Author's Note:**

> The way you guys have just been the sweetest with your comments and kudos??? Ugh, this is me sending 3 million hugs your way. Thank you for loving RhodeyTony and this series!! I love you guys so much <3 
> 
> To the way-too-sweet-no-way-are-they-speaking-this-little-old-fic SweetPox007, Yen, GroveHove, TreySchnee, Salavora, Sam786, jissy2013, peirypatt, Wicked_Onna, angellovesfiction and BFHwantsblood, this one's for you, and to everyone who read and left a kudos :* 
> 
> Possible Trigger: Sunset Bain is an inappropriate boss. Nothing explicit (besides the sex LMFAO)
> 
> Also, I've been writing on my phone's memo app so super sorry in advance! Those two paragraphs are fucking with me, but I'll fix it later lol

_ _Tony likes his new job (and the cheques that come with it), so naturally he does his best to keep it. _ _

_ _He shuts up and listens, goes to boring and offensive workshops hosted by Alphas who don't even bother to hide their backwards ass views, dresses _appropriately_ (because of course he's got a deskjob - he really should have done more than just skim the ad), and totally does not freak the fuck out or break any fingers every time the bain (hehe) of his existence decides they absolutely _need_ to share each other's personal space. _ _ ____

__

_ _He still isn't allowed near any of the prototypes or proposal rooms and pitch meetings, but is instead delegated to a "continuous development" unit in the engineering department, reworking older models and updating their coding and programming, though how that would stop him from figuring out BainTronics signature is still a mystery to him. If you knew what you're looking for - which Tony totally would - he'd be taking things apart and selling black market versions of their sub-par electronics and weapons any day. That's _if_ he wanted to). _ _ __

__

__

_ _More than once he's wanted to outright weep at the lazy work, it wasn't a wonder Stark Industries was leading the charge in weapons and electronics design - Baintronics spent thousands, if not millions, on R&D only to come up with mediocre (at best) Stark knock-offs. It did the job but didn't live up to the full potential weapons and programmes of this calibre could, and no one was going to listen to the new guy, especially not the Omega formerly named Stark. He's pretty sure if he even attempted to make any suggestions, his supervisor would have his ass on the street in no time. _ _

_ _So bar work that he could do in his sleep (Rhodey cleaned out the guest bedroom and made him a cozy workshop at home for his personal projects anyway), shitty managers who definitely hated his guts - but also couldn't do shit because Tony was nothing if not determined, and didn't give asshole Alphas ammunition to use against him - and a boss who didn't know what personal boundaries were, or where BainTronics main offices were, Tony liked what he did, and liked that he was contributing to his and Rhodey's new life together. _ _

_ _*** _ _

_ _One Friday night in August Tony finds himself unexpectedly doubled over in pain, cramps hitting him so hard and so fast that that he has to use the sink to anchor himself. Rhodey's in the lounge, and if Tony could just _move_ or make some kind of noise, he'd come running. The only issue is the paralysing pain shooting throughout his body; it's an agonising few minutes (which in all honesty feels more like hours) before Tony's able to lower himself to the lip of the tub and weakly call out to Rhodey. It's only been a few months since their bonding, and they hadn't expected his heat this early but the OBGYN they'd seen after the wedding had warned them that because of Tony's extensive use of suppressants, they wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly when his cycle would start in the upcoming months. _ _ __

__

_ _Tony hears the distinct creak of the armchair and Rhodey's hurried footsteps soon after, so doesn't push down the desire to sink to the bathroom floor, legs drawn up to his chest. _ _

_ _"Tony? Baby, what's wrong?" Rhodey rushes out once he sees Tony's crumpled form, dropping to squat beside him before sniffing lightly and immediately scooping Tony up into his arms bridal style. _ _

_ _Tony doesn't remember leaving the bathroom, or being layed on the bed, but he comes to surrounded by comforting and familiar scents. Rhodey's changed him into an old JROTC shirt of his, well-worn and cool on his overheated skin, and built a quasi-nest around him, and while these both make him much more comfortable, he can't ignore the throbbing of his dick or the slick pooling beneath him. _ _

_ _So when Rhodey comes back to the room with ice chips and the yucky protein-rich porridge the doctor had prescribed for him to gain weight, Tony simply whines and reaches towards him. _ _

_ _Rhodey puts the bowl of ice chips and porridge on the bedside table before dropping down to place gentle kisses along Tony's neck, before giving a teasing lick to his bond mark and finally sinking his teeth into it. "Shh shh, Baby," he whispers against Tony's lips, swallowing his whines. _ _

_ _"Let's get some food in you, then we'll work our way up to the rest, alright?" _ _

_ _Tony simply whines in response, arching his back off the bed chasing after Rhodey's lips. _ _

_ _He doesn't eat much, but Tony's never really had much of an appetite for anything other than caffeine or cheesecake, and Rhodey's secretly pleased he'd gotten so many spoonfuls of porridge in him before Tony noticed and started whining again. _ _

_ _"Okay hold on, Baby, let me strip down too," Rhodey placates as Tony gets increasingly agitated. _ _

_ _Tony nods desperately, circling his cunt with two fingers and sinking down desperately to relieve some of the ache, his free hand pumping his cock dry. He's still not too far gone that his breath doesn't hitch when Rhodey peels his shirt off, revealing toned abs and a sculpted chest. Tony pumps both hands faster. _ _

_ _When Rhodey finally joins him in bed, Tony's on him in seconds. He's leaked enough that they don't have to use any extra lube and Tony whines desperately when Rhodey insists on stretching him further. _ _

_ _Pulling his fingers out and wiping the excess slick on the covers, Rhodey lays back propped against the pillows, and positions Tony above him, lining his cock up with Tony's cunt. "How you feeling, honey? Ready to take my knot?" _ _

_ _Tony sinks down desperately without warning, wailing as his toes curl in pleasure. He's a flashfire during sex, rocking his hips desperately to build the knot at the base of Rhodey's dick, hauling Rhodey closer with frantic hands. _ _

_ _Rhodey lets Tony take whatever he needs, trying to keep a clear head as he pushes down into his lap, working the both of them to climax, unable to figure out where he started and Tony stopped. _ _

_ _God, but he loves this man, Rhodey thinks. Can't put his love or dedication into words. Can't imagine where he would be without him right now. Rhodey rocks up, trying to soothe the burn in Tony's body, sucking at their bond mark. Tony's getting more desperate now, Rhodey can feel it in the way he starts grinding faster, and tries desperately to get off by pumping his cock. _ _

_ _Sliding a hand between their sweaty bodies, Rhodey rubs his clit, sucking a nipple into his mouth. In that moment, the section of his brain dedicated to random and unimportant facts brings to the forefront of his mind that some Omegas in heat lactate spontaneously. Ugh, like he wasn't already trying to put off his orgasm. _ _

_ _"You're making a mess out of me, honey," Rhodey grunts out between moans, his hands gripping for purchase on Tony's hips, driving in hard and sudden. _ _

_ _Tony could not keep it any longer, he comes gripping on Rhodey's body for balance, screaming his name and pleading to a God he does not believe in. Rhodey's knot takes hold, locking the two of them together before Tony feels an explosion of come inside him, Rhodey's hips jerking up a few more times reflexively, his most primal instincts kicking into gear to fill his little Omega up. A chorus of "I love yous" spills from their lips, their bodies moving as one, and the strength of their bond shimmers brightly between them, finally settling as a dull, happy glow. _ _

_ _When they come down, Tony is blinking up blearily at him, a satisfied smile on his face as he rests his head on Rhodey's chest. Rhodey reaches blindly for the duvet and covers them, locking his arms around Tony's waist. In this position, Rhodey is able to both hold Tony comfortably and keep an eye on their surroundings, appeasing his instincts to keep his mate protected in his most vulnerable state. Logically he knows they aren't out in the wild where other Alphas could find them and hurt or take away his mate, but instincts remained instincts, and no matter how far evolution has brought them, an Alpha will always be on edge during their mate's heat. _ _

_ _Stroking Tony's hair absentmindedly, Rhodey adjusts himself beneath the familiar warmth and weight of Tony, settling further into the pillows propping him up until sleep finally finds him. _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Is this me fishing for comments? 100% lol, but please if you have the time maybe just let me know what you thought of the smut? This is only my second time writing it and I don't want to embarrass myself by posting more if it's actually trash >.<
> 
> Hope this one was okay? Love y'all <3


End file.
